


the first job

by voksen



Series: WKverse [9]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "the first job"</p><p>yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first job

It's messy. There's no other word for it.

All right, that's not entirely true: it's sloppy, it's unprofessional, it's not up to standard.

But it's done. The data is in hand, its source still unaware he's been robbed - for the next three hours.

( _A maid opens the linen closet; two bodies tumble out, tangled together in a ruined pile of sheets. Screaming._ )

You're on the plane. Your new telepath, only slightly the worse for wear, the tips of his long orange hair singed, his awful, clashing clothes stained with blood, then stained over with ink - no time to wash for the haste of the flight - is alive. Much as you might sometimes wish he were not.

( _Discovery. Panic. Calls to the airport to halt the planes; yours is already in the air, above the ocean, more than halfway to Berlin: too far to turn back._ )

It's not an auspicious start, but then - it's not the beginnings that matter, is it? Just the journey, the destination, and the end.


End file.
